Ah, it's a wonderful Cat's Life
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: (Music Fanfic, Cat AU) Arthur is a house cat whose owners left for the weekend. Alfred is a street cat with nothing better to do than bother house cats who have the house to themselves. And sing, he likes to sing too. So what happens when he tries to lure Arthur out of the house with some music? Will it work or will he get blown off?


I lay on the windowsill, enjoying the warmth of a summer's afternoon. Luckily, it isn't raining so I can lay outside in the sunlight. I'm not one for outside. No sir, I'm a calm, collected and gentlemanly house cat. The little girl who owns me is just so sweet and adorable, the family takes care of me and I couldn't have asked for a better life. "Arthur!"

My calm little window break came to a halt as I looked over to said little girl. "Looks like I'm needed." I hopped onto the carpet from the open windowsill, walking over to wherever she was. Lucky for me, she was in the kitchen. I put on my cutest face and looked up at her with large eyes, "Meow?"

"Sorry Arthur, but we're going out this weekend on vacation at the amusement park! They said no pets allowed so we're going to leave out the automatic feeder for you. There's an automatic water thingy too. I don't know what mum called it but I know it gives you water." I just replied with a simple 'meow'. I realized that that's what we sound like to humans anyway, so what's the point of replying if all they'll ever hear is a 'meow' sound? "I'll miss you Arthur." She picked me up and hugged me. Now normally I'm standoffish but this girl is so sweet that I couldn't bear to make her upset. So instead, I nuzzled my cheek against hers. I'm sure she gets the message. "I'll see you on Sunday Arthur. Be safe okay, and don't talk to strangers!" She walked out with her parents and I hoped onto the windowsill to watch her drive away. I have this ginormous house to myself and no one to tell me otherwise. They're lucky I'm such a stay-at-home cat or else I would've gone out of the open windowsill the minute that door shut.

I spent hours strutting around the house and doing absolutely nothing all day. It's quite boring with absolutely nothing to do. The sun had set long ago and now I lay here on the cool windowsill of the evening. It's very calm and I love staring up at the stars. Nights seem like one of those things to spend with a mate. But I don't have a mate so I lay here by myself. It doesn't bother me. I was a lot lonelier when I was younger. But she saved me from that. I refuse to remember it too.

"Hey there!" My ears perked up at the stray voice. At first I thought it may have been the neighbors talking but it couldn't have been. That wasn't their voice. This one was louder and more obnoxious. "Hey you, on the windowsill."

"Me?"

"Yeah you, down here!" I looked down to find a stray cat. His fur was white but had this odd black ring of fur around his neck. His eyes were blue and he had these black marks around them too. I thought the ring of fur could've been a collar, but then I realized it was fur and immediately cringed. In my presence, is a stray.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?"

"Oh come on, chill out." He then climbed onto the windowsill where I promptly shoved him off. Like most cats, he flailed around until he got onto his feet. "What was that for!?"

"My house, my rules. No strays aloud."

"I'm almost positive a cat can't own a house bro."

"One, I'm not your bro and two, my owners are away, therefore I own this house currently. They practically put me in charge."

"What's so great about being a house cat anyway?"

"What!? Better than being a damn stray if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh really?" He hopped onto my windowsill, again, and began to sing. Yes, you read correctly, sing.  
"_What a cute little kitten we have here!_

_With the brown and white fur shining in the light!_

_Now that the beautiful moon is in the sky,_

_Wouldn't you like to spend some time with me tonight?" _

I huffed at his little song. Spending time with a stray? I'm much too proper for such a low-life. He needs to understand this as well. He can't force me to spend time with him, no matter how attractive his voice is.

"_Cats only live once is what they say,_

_So shouldn't we enjoy every day?_

_That collar that you wear annoys me._

_Should I cut it off and let you be free?" _

Cut this collar off? What is the matter with this boy? Did I push him off of the windowsill to hard? Maybe I gave him brain damage? Oh well, not my problem. If he wasn't a stray he could probably get it fixed. He then began to strut around the windowsill as if it were a performance stage.

"_Strays have the best life! Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_Having a snack and playing with the birds_

_And napping on the roof tops_

_And watching all of those silly humans work."_

Playing with the birds? Is he referring to those dirty rats with wings? Dear god they are gross, diseased rodents who litter the streets of New York. Luckily I don't live in the disgusting city where they all reside but they are unfortunately here as well. Just not as much.

"_You should be with me! Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_I'll let you meet my other buddies!_

_Take my hand and I'll let you see,_

_How great life can be!"_

I should be with him? How adorable. I will admit that he is attractive for street vermin and he does drive a hard bargain, however he doesn't know my ability to resist company.

"_A stray full of ignorance is what we have here!_

_One with golden eyes, lurking in the night._

_You may have a way with words but realize_

_This snowy fur doesn't cover my eyes."_

Oh, if I had opposable thumbs, I would've used them to take a picture of the stray's expression. Guess he wasn't expecting that huh? Well this house cat has a few tricks up its sleeves. If it's a song he wants, then it's a song he'll get.

"_Cats only live once is what they say._

_That's why this is where I spend my days._

_Might you even have a clue,_

_Of how much breaking this collar will cost you?"_

That's right, I told him. Hopefully my attitude and snarky remarks will send that stray back to the streets where he belongs. He has no right to come here and bother me. In fact, I'm almost certain that he can't be here. I told him he couldn't.

"_I am a prince! Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_With gourmet food and a fluffy bed._

_And though water is one of my dislikes,_

_A shower is still part of my routine."_

"A shower!? Dude, you go in water?"

"Well I have to, I need to clean myself."

"That's what tongues are for."

"Humans don't understand that."

"Don't humans lick themselves?"

"They lick each other but for a whole other purpose."

"Oh."

"_When viewing our lifestyles, Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_Who is it that is keeping you safe?_

_A car tomorrow may just be_

_The end of your being!"_

"A car?"

"Those things with wheels that kill strays."

"I hate those things."

"Yes I'm sure you do."

"_That sass of yours is charming too_

_I may be just starting to like you."_

"_Flattery! Oh such a sight! To think that you would be so nice._

_But cliche words don't move this heart of mine!"_

He dropped his head as if he had given up. Will he finally leave so we can end this song? But, why do I have this feeling deep down that maybe, just maybe, I don't want him to leave?

"_I have a dream! Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_To someday leave this boring city!_

_Spend my days in the tundra,_

_Admiring the colours of the sky!_

_If you'd be with me, Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_It'd be something I could only dream_

_But I guess that's all that it will be..."_

Wait but why me? We just met and he's already making plans for us? That's kind of…sweet. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe he was looking up at the stars and thinking the same thing I was just moments before all of this stupid singing happened.

"_A lifestyle like mine, Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_Is not something that's so easily changed_

_And I do not have the heart_

_To leave the little girl who thinks of me the world"_

It's true, even if I'd love to leave with this stray I couldn't break her little heart. She cares for me so much and the thought of her crying and fretting over my well-being just shatters my heart. Eight lives to go then.

Just as I looked he started to strut away in defeat. No don't leave dammit, come back here you bloody stray!

"_We're still chatting. Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!_

_Don't go yet! Com'on! Wait!"_

He turned around a bit curious like and came back to hear what I had to say. I smiled and finished up the rest of the song.

"_It'd be great for you to visit me,_

_I'll be waiting..."_

"I'll see ya then, umm…"

"Arthur."

"Alfred. I'll see ya tomorrow then Artie!"

"My name's Arthur you wanker."

"Sure thing Artie! Later!" He left as I stood there fuming and blushing all the while. Some company would surely make this weekend fly by faster. "Ah, it's a wonderful cat's life indeed."


End file.
